disses_of_death_and_deceit_wikifandomcom-20200215-history
Turkmenbasy vs. Choibalsan
Turkmenbasy: As soon as my name abids, You've got nothing to hide, you've been chanced three times To leave the Outer Mongolia from China alone, But now that you're here in Ashgabat, welcome to my throne. Between all those steps, i was the only warrior, But one's who's loved, superior and easier to stand. No one will ban, on this land, your great excuses to survive. I'll be stomping in your tiny small city and turn it into a great propaganda. I would be serious, Choil, like, i know there's a religion based out of you, But in the northern part, of course, you suffered Altai disease, if you please, like the Jews, I wouldn't be scared, But i would retain if you dissappeared, along witjh your hair. Also, don't you have one? No, great, now it's a bald one i would despair. Choibalsan: Shut your mouth. Everything that comes from you is very despicable. I'm not a criminal, but a great leader, who follows the Oriental's death for a militia. I've explored all the way through the Uyghurs and the Buryatian's land, To make an unified country, where all the tribes could make with it's own hands, Life and progress, unlike your city. Oh wait, it's so witty, That this ditty of city you have is banging shitty! Yeah, i would not process myself to my country, instead, i would do more than that. End this battle right now, and i will not send you back to Zuunmod, within your clan. I would stand, and stan, all your inventions, But not your flag, it's just a weird cycle of Muslim exceptions. My country once ruled the world. Now how about yours, it has been ignored by My Mongol Army made of Horses, you'll soon be turned into a corpse, bitch. Turkmenbasy: About what you said, this really kept my head spinning. It feels like an emotion of sadness, but you're not a good governor, that's why you are not winning. My fathers have grown live in the desert, While yours is just a dessert. Ha, now why you could stand a chance against this Multiplied, Satisfied, maker of poetry of the State, i wouldn't be so great. Good luck at pointing your choices, let me ratificate Your life as a great governor, stuck around in some khoomei to stuck in like (khoomei sound) I'm off to the fight. See you later, Genghis Khan. Choibalsan: The greatest hero on the land even cannot compare to the palm of my hand. I wouldn't say i'm that greedy, but this rap's still beaty, You're such a busines man. I mean, who else had to build a city, just because it's own grace? Every tower you make does make me feel like i'm in a haze. I'm like a King to you, in a wrestling match, you'll go down anew. Because you were new, and i am old, Nothing about the fame, just for gold. I've made the Little hural the best place to live, So couldn't be - Turkmenistan! (horses gallop) Oh, here's my horse. Now to finish this with a bang. WHO WON. ' '''WHO'S NEXT. ' '''YOU DECIEVE.